


A Dozen Green Tea Cupcakes

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Furihata Kouki, Nesting, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Romance, Talking About the Past, Uncrowned Kings and Akashi Friendship, Uncrowned Kings completely adore Furihata, Uncrowned Kings to the rescue!, Worried Akashi Seijuurou, akafuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Rakuzan and Seirin have scheduled a practice match together in Tokyo. But a certain chihuahua is missing. To cheer up Akashi, the uncrowned kings decide to sneak out of practice to find their captain's bond mate!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first story I've ever written for this series (but it took me ages to finish it- I mean, LOOK AT THIS LENGTH). 
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

"Guys, we have to do something!" Hayama Kotaro, now a third year in Rakuzan, beta, hissed as they went on a 10-minute water break. 

Rakuzan and Seirin had scheduled a practice match together which was taking place in Tokyo. It was being held on a Friday (Hayama whispered that their captain most likely chose that day so he would be able to sleepover at his mate's house afterwards for their usual weekend dates).

Unfortunately when they arrived at Seirin's gym, mostly everyone was present except for a certain brunette. When asked, no one on the team was aware of Kouki's whereabouts. His best friends, Fukuda and Kawahara, only shook their heads and said that Kouki had been absent from all his classes that day. He hadn't even answered any calls or texts since last night.

Aida Riko, Seirin's strict and somewhat scary alpha coach, was furious because not only did one of her players not show up to an important practice match without any prior explanation or call, their beta captain Hyuuga Junpei was also unable to play (he was asked/forced to taste test the bento that Riko had made during Home EC and was now having his stomach pumped in the infirmary). They needed all the players they could get.

Rakuzan's own captain Akashi Seijuurou was also disappointed and worried by his boyfriend's unexplained absence. The omega hadn't been answering his calls nor texts either. But when he checked the bond he shared with the brunette, he could feel nothing wrong with the other- in fact, he could feel his mate sending him waves of comfort and assurances his way so obviously the omega was just fine wherever he was.

But nevertheless, Seijuurou was still filled with uneasiness and frustration and it showed in his playing. Even though Rakuzan was currently in the lead by six points, they knew that if Seijuurou kept playing half-heartedly like this, Seirin would definitely catch up to them. His teammates suggested that their captain go and check on his mate at his house, but Seijuurou declined- saying that he could feel no distress from his omega and Kouki also wouldn't like him skipping practice either. He would go visit after practice. 

Mibuchi Reo, third year beta, sighed as he looked to their captain who was on his phone, probably trying to once again contact his missing mate. "What can we do? Poor Sei-chan. He was looking forward to playing with Kou-chan today."

Nebuya Eikichi, third year alpha, nodded his head. "Kotaro's right- we gotta do something. We can't leave Akashi moping around like this or we're definitely screwed in the match." 

Actually, they were all worried and not just because of the match. They all cared for their captain (especially after the winter cup where Seijuurou turned back to his old self and finally fessed up about whole the split-personality thing). 

And also the uncrowned kings absolutely ADORED Furihata Kouki. 

When they first met the chihuahua, the first thing that came to their minds was, "Holy shit! What is their coach thinking putting him in the game- he's gonna die! Someone get him out of here!" Kouki somehow brought out some protective instinct in them even though they had just met. 

But then they were surprised when they saw the little shivering chihuahua play- despite being frightened out of his mind and only lasting a short period of time on the court, there was fire and determination in his eyes that contradicted his shaking body. And when he managed to score a basket against Seijuurou...well, he definitely left a lasting impression on all of them.

Since that birthday party Akashi attended after the Winter Cup, he and Furihata were always texting, calling and video chatting with each other. 

When Kouki first visited Seijuurou in Kyoto for a friendly 'hangout' and would sleepover over for the whole weekend, the uncrowned kings were nothing short of astonished by the strange visit. 

Their first year captain pretty kept to himself most of the time, only interacting with his teammates and the other students and teachers when the student council was involved. The alpha was pretty much a loner otherwise who preferred to either work, study, play basketball or play shogi by himself (though they were getting better at dragging the captain to their outings when they wanted him to just relax and have fun). So when Seirin's shivering chihuahua of all people became close friends with their captain, well...it was like they had entered the twilight zone. 

The three watched the strange pair from afar...okay, they resorted to spying on the two to their outings many times. They were worried if their captain was somehow blackmailing the other or something (they totally love and respect Seijuurou, but one could never underestimate an Akashi). But as they watched the two interact, they immediately realized that the pair was genuinely enjoying each other's company. Mibuchi sighed like a maiden in love, saying that opposites truly did attract.

As they continued to 'watch over' the pair in the weeks to come, the kings came to the conclusion that their captain was obviously head over heels with the brunette ('Seriously, the look on Akashi's face is like he either wants to buy Furi the world, kiss him senseless or pound him on that bench nearby...or all three at the same time!' Hayama hissed as he waved his arms around. Mibuchi shushed him as Nebuya hit the other on the head. 'Shut up! They might hear you!'). And the brunette was obviously smitten with their captain as well. It wasn't long till the uncrowned kings secretly made bets on when the couple would get together.

When Seijuurou first introduced Kouki officially as his boyfriend, the kings were of course not shocked by the news (well, Seijuurou didn't really introduced him...more like the trio crashed into the alpha's dorm room to hang out one day and they accidentally walked in on the couple making out on the alpha's bed. Boy, did they run many laps the next day (on the bright side, Mibuchi had ended up winning the bet and treated himself to a nice spa treatment).

When the couple officially began dating, they would take turns visiting each other every weekend, alternating between Tokyo and Kyoto. About two months later, Kouki had come to visit their dorms and the kings immediately smelled something off about him. They were completely shocked when they learned that the brunette was actually a rare male omega...a BONDED rare male omega! (Mibuchi and Hayama were squealing and running around for red bean rice with a blushing Kouki in their grasp while Nebuya was slapping the fellow redheaded alpha on the back and reminded him to invite them to the wedding).

When Hayama asked if Akashi's father knew about his son's relationship, Akashi looked proud and told him that his father pretty much saw Kouki as a second son and has already contacted five wedding planners for their future wedding (Furihata squawked as he had said to the older Akashi AGAIN that he didn't want a big wedding and would rather just sign a paper or even elope somewhere).

Since Akashi had other responsibilities that he had to attend to- student council president, captain of the basketball team, doing paperwork for his family's company- he wasn't always available to keep his omega company for the whole weekend when the boy would visit him. So he had asked a favor from his teammates to keep Kouki entertained while he finished his work. The kings was perfectly fine with the arrangement since they had wanted to get to know their future empress better. 

During this time, each of the uncrowned kings would take turns in hanging out with Kouki. And they quickly realized how friendly the omega was and how well he actually got along with each of them.

Hayama was the one who Furihata found the easiest to be friends with. At first, Kouki was very uncomfortable around the blond's over enthusiastic personality and bouncing energy. But they soon discovered a similar interest in anime and manga and automatically because close otaku pals. They would spend hours discussing manga and watching the latest anime togethers. The two would fanboy over the many FanFiction and doujinshi from their favorite fandoms. They even planned a trip to Akihabara soon.

Out of all the kings, Mibuchi was the one whom was the first that Furihata took an instant liking too. They got along very well- Mibuchi was like the mother Kouki always wished he had. Mibuchi would always dote on Furihata, making sure the boy ate properly or making sure his anxiety levels were low. And Mibuchi was absolutely thrilled when he found out that Furihata actually was a believer in fortune telling and magic- he even had his own tarot card deck and he and Mibuchi would look into the futures of their fellow friends and classmates together (Kouki blushed and Mibuchi aww'd when the cards predicted that he and his alpha would have four children in the future).

Surprisingly, Nebuya was the one who Kouki found himself to be the most relaxed around. Since Nebuya was an alpha, he and Kouki were rarely alone together (Seijuurou was very overprotective with his omega and didn't like other alphas to get too close to him). But when Kouki did hang out with Nebuya, he found himself calm around the alpha's scent- a bakery of baked goods...and roast beef? Nebuya enjoyed hanging out with the shorter male as well- especially since the omega would always bring along or cook a lot of homemade foods for them (Kouki loved to cook and was always happy whenever he saw Nebuya happily shoving his face with the omega's dishes). Their hangouts usually involved lots of talk about the best places to eat and which recipes Kouki should try next.

The uncrowned kings were huge supporters of their captain and his omega. They ended up being like the couple's royal guards- they would keep persistent and annoying suitors away from the couple and made sure no harm would come to either of them.

That's why, they obviously had to do something about their depressed captain and the currently missing chihuahua.

"I got it. Akashi told us earlier that he could tell that Furi was at home. So why don't we visit him, ask him what's up and bring him here?" Hayama suggested, jumping up and down in excitement.

Nebuya frowned. "I don't know. I highly doubt Akashi would allow us to visit Furihata- we still have the practice match, remember?" He reminded the other.

Hayama gave him a sly look as he placed his hands on his hips. "Then we don't tell Akashi, duh."

Mibuchi gave the blond an alarmed look. "Kota-kun, don't tell me you're suggesting that we-"

"-We'll sneak out, interrogate Furi about why he's MIA and then kidnap him and present him to the captain where Akashi would totally buy us ice creams after practice as thanks for bringing his mate!" Hayama said excitedly. "It's perfect!"

"It'll never work." Nebuya said, frowning. "And Akashi would kill us for skipping practice. We'd be forced to literally run back on foot to Kyoto as punishment."

Mibuchi hummed as he thought of the plan. "Actually, maybe Kota-kun is onto something."

Nebuya raised an eyebrow at what he thought was the saner of the group. "You're not serious, are you?"

Mibuchi shrugged his shoulders. "I've been looking forward to seeing Kou-chan too. And Sei-chan is completely distracted right now and I doubt he would notice our absence until the game starts- by then, I think it'll be a good chance to give some of the second stringers a chance to play. And if we come back with Kou-chan, then Sei-chan might forgive us for sneaking out." He explained.

"Worst comes to shove, if captain does get mad when we come back, we can get Kou-chan to put some sexy moves on the captain and that'll definitely sweeten him up!" Hayama pointed out. Nebuya did have to admit that the redhead was always in a better mood when his omega was around or even mentioned.

The dark-skinned alpha sighed in defeat. "Fine. But if we get punished, I'm blaming it all on you two."

Mibuchi huffed as he slapped the taller male in the arm. "What are you talking about, Ei-kun? The three of us are in this together." 

Nebuya rolled his eyes. "Aren't we always?"

Hayama pumped his fist in the air, whooping. "Yeah! Let's do this."

The trio walked towards their captain and informed the other that they were going to take a quick trip to the bathroom. The redhead merely waved his hand at them and told them to come back before the match started. 

As they walked towards the exit, Hayama sneakily took his bag with him and also grabbed something that was also on the bench seats. "This might come in handy- I just know it." Hayama told them as he shoved Akashi's jersey jacket into his bag.

They called for a taxi and headed to the brunette's house (Hayama knew the directions since he had visited Kouki's house before when they had an anime movie marathon). 

Getting to their destination, the three stood outside a small but cozy-looking house. The walls were colored a nice beige with a pale blue trim. Pressing the doorbell, they waiting quietly before a tall man answered the door.

"Yes?" The man in front looked to be in his early twenties, with sharp eyes and a thick frame. He was obviously Kouki's brother, what with the similar brown messy hair and warm smile he gave them. He recognized Hayama and grinned. "Oh! You're the guy who watched all those movies with Kouki. Hayama-kun, right?"

Hayama smiled as he nodded. "Yup! Nice to see you again, Furi-oniisan!" Gesturing towards the other two, he introduced, "These are my two best friends and also Akashi's teammates. This big fella here is Nebuya Eikichi and the skinnier one is-ooph!" Hayama coughed and held his side as Mibuchi stepped in front of him (he had shoved his elbow into the other) and held out his hand. 

"My name is Mibuchi Reo. A third year, soon-to-be-graduating, student. But please feel free to call me Reo." He said demurely, blinking his long eyelashes at the other man. Behind him, Nebuya and Hayama look at one other and simultaneously rolled their eyes. So it was gonna be one of those situations, huh?

Kouki brother looked at the tall man with wide eyes but continued to smile as he shook the other's hand. "Nice to meet you Reo. I'm Furihata Kouta. I major in Engineering and I'm also graduating soon too."

Mibuchi giggled as he scooted closer to the older man. "Wow, an engineering major? That's REALLY amazing. You must be so smart-" Mibuchi squawked in indignation when Nebuya pulled him back by the shirt and Hayama stepped in between the two.

"So...Furi-oniisan! We're here to surprise Furi with a visit! Is he home?" Hayama asked, smiling widely as he ignored Mibuchi's grumbling behind him.

Kouta frowned at that before looking like he was deciding what to do. He was quiet for a moment before sighing and nodding his head. "Yeah, Kouki's in his room but I'm not sure if he's up for visitors today."

Mibuchi frowned at that. "Is he alright? Did he catch a cold or have a fever?" He asked, looking like a worried mother.

Kouta shook his head. "No but...well, I guess you guys can come in. Please take a seat in the living room and I'll go ask if Kouki's up to seeing you all." He led them into the house, handing them some house slippers to slip on, before leading them to the living room. As he went upstairs, the three sat on the couch as they waited.

After a few minutes, Kouta came back down with some drinks in hand and told them, "Kouki says that he'll be down in a moment. Please have something to drink in the meantime. I have a paper to write so I'll be in my room if you guys need anything." 

Mibuchi stood up from the couch and waved at him goodbye. "Good luck on your paper, Kouta..." He smiled, fluttering his eyelashes at the other. Hayama and Nebuya grabbed a fistful of the tall man shirt and pull him back down on the couch, rolling their eyes again.

Five minutes later, Kouki finally made his way down and into the living room. The kings stopped in their conversation as they turned to stare at the omega's state in front of them.

Kouki looked as if he had just woken up. His face looked refreshed with a day of sleep and his chestnut hair was even messier than usual. He was had a big fluffy red blanket wrapped around him and was wearing blue and white striped pajamas. He looked at them wide-eyed, surprised that they were really in his house.

Mibuchi cooed when he saw the omega and stood up to give the other a hug. "Kou-chan! You look so cute!" Before the taller man could encase the brunette in his arms, Kouki quickly dodged and shuffled to the other side of the room. Mibuchi frowned at this. "Kou-chan?"

Hayama raised an eyebrow at the brunette before giving the air a sniff. "Whoa. Your omega scent is more stronger than usual Furi." Nebuya nodded to this at well, looking at the omega with a worried look.

Kouki blushed as he looked down. "Um, yeah. Uh...w-why are you guys here?" The other three frowned at the slight stutter in the brunette's voice. They learned awhile ago about the omega's anxiety problems and did what they could to help ease the omega's tension around them. Rarely did the other stutter when he conversed with them anymore. 

Mibuchi was the one to answer. "We're here to visit you, Kou-chan. All of us, especially Sei-chan, was worried when you didn't show up at the practice match."

"And you didn't answer to anyone's calls or texts." Nebuya added.

Kouki looked sheepish. "Last night, I accidentally dropped my phone in the sink while I was washing dishes. I have to buy a new one." He explained.

"Are you feeling okay, Kouki? You kinda look like a mess." Hayama pointed out.

"A cute mess!" Mibuchi piped in.

Kouki blushed as he looked down. "Um, I'm not sick or anything but...well, Ahhh..." The other's just watched him squirm, waiting for him to continue. "It's um...well, it's an omega thing..."

When the other trailed off, Mibuchi observed the omega's frazzled state, but took in the blanket that the other wrapped around his body (it smelled like a certain alpha captain he knew) and the slightly intense smell that he was giving off. Suddenly, a bulb lit up in the slender beta's mind as he gasped. "Oh, Kou-chan. Is your heat coming up?" Hayama and Nebuya's jaws dropped as they looked at the omega with wide eyes.

Kouki blushed further but nodded. "Yeah. It's still a few days away, but my body's already preparing for it."

The other three looked at him with curious eyes. There was rarely any omegas in sports teams (especially male sports) so the kings pretty much hung out with mostly alphas and betas. Ever since Kouki came out as an omega, the other three (especially Hayama) asked the brunette many questions about omegas and how it feels to be a rare male omega and how long did his heats lasts and etc.

Kouki sat down on the armchair while the other three occupied the couch. "I'm sorry for making you all worry about me and taking your time to come here." He apologized.

Mibuchi waved him off. "It's fine Kouki. Besides, we got to meet your lovely brother. Speaking of, is he dating anyone or bonded already?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

Kouki blinked at him before looking at the other two with questioning eyes. The other two males just shook their heads at him. Looking back at Mibuchi he answered truthfully, "Um, he's single."

Before Mibuchi could asked more, Nebuya interrupted by asking Kouki, " Furihata, what do you mean that you're preparing for your heat? Does captain know?" 

Kouki shook his head. "My heat comes earlier than expected sometimes. I was planning on telling Sei when he visits later." Kouki wrapped his blanket closer around his body and took a deep breath into it before he continued. "When my heat comes up, like omegas, I start to nest. Nesting is when omegas choose a place where they consider as safe and comforting for them to have their heats in. They gather a lot of soft and comfortable things- like pillows, blankets, clothing scented by their mates- and make a 'nest' with them. Days prior to the heat, omega's continue to build their nests and they become more lethargic, their bodies conserving energy for the upcoming heat."

"So you'll have all the energy saved up for a week of sex, right?" Hayama winked slyly as Kouki blushed harder.

"Actually my heats usually lasts for only four, maybe five days. Only during my bonding with Sei did it take a little over a week." Face reddening at Hayama and Nebuya's whistles and Mibuchi's giggles, Kouki continued. "Anyway, I was actually planning on going to practice today- hopefully making the latter part of practice at least. But I was craving some cupcakes so I decided to bake some first and bring some with me to practice. But when I was waiting for the second batch of cupcakes to cool, I took a small nap and that's when you guys came in." Kouki finished, smiling at the rest of them.

"Cupcakes?" Nebuya perked up, looked towards the kitchen with bright eyes.

Kouki chuckled. "Yes. I made some green tea cupcakes with chocolate chips. They still need about fifteen minutes to cool before I can whip up a raspberry frosting to top them with. After I finish the cupcakes, I'll change my clothes and then we can go." Kouki told them.

"So we have fifteen minutes to chat then!" Mibuchi smiled, clapping his hands excitedly. "Ne, Kou-chan? Did Sei-chan give you that blanket?" 

Kouki blushed as he wrapped the red blanket tighter. "Yes. Sei got it for me so it would be like he was sleeping next to me when he isn't here."

"Yeah, that blanket pretty much reeks of Akashi." Hayama pointed out.

"That's so sweet of Sei-chan." Mibuchi sighed. Sitting up straight, Mibuchi leaned towards Kouki and gave the other a sly smile. "So Kou-chan, since we have time to kill, why don't we get to the juicy stuff, hm?"

Kouki froze and looked at Mibuchi with wide eyes. "What stuff?"

Mibuchi grinned as he nodded. "Come now, Kou-chan. Why don't you tell us how you guys first got together? Like we know you became friends during Kuro-chan's birthday when you spilled your drink on your sweater and Sei-chan helped you clean it, but how did you two actually start dating?"

Hayama jumped up and hit his fist in his hand. "That's right! Yo, Furi- how did Akashi confess to you? Did he take you to an amusement park?" He leaned in, looking very eager at the answer.

Nebuya also look interested as he shoved some chips into his mouth (Kouki gave him a large bag of chips to snack on when he heard the alpha's stomach begin grumbling). "Yeah, did he take you to a fancy restaurant or something?"

"Noooo....Sei-chan took you on a romantic cruise ride, right Kou-chan?" Mibuchi gushed.

Kouki's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at them, confused by how eager they looked. "Why do you guys look so excited all of a sudden?"

"Because I got 5000 yen riding on this." Hayama grumbled under his breath.

"What? You bet on us about something?" Kouki asked, looking at them confused.

"Well..." Hayama trailed off, secretly exchanging a small glance at both of his best friends.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

A Few Months Ago...

"SEI-CHAN!" "AKASHI!" "YO!"

Seijuurou sighed as his door slammed opened. Taking off his reading glasses since he knew there would be no more reading done now, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned in his chair and faced his three teammates and the closest friends he had at school.

Hayama was lounging on his bed and Nebuya was leaning against the wall next to him. Mibuchi ran up to Seijuurou and wrapped the redhead in a tight smothering hug. "Sei-chan! Let's go to the new cafe that just opened nearby!" He sung, giving Seijuurou puppy eyes.

Hayama jumped up and down his bed a few times before grabbing one of his pillows and swinging it around. "Yeah! Let's go captain! I heard they have some insane drinks- like mega choco s'more bacon milkshakes and topsy turvy strawberry shortcake fizzy sodas! I wanna try them so badly....!" He whined.

Nebuya was pretty much wiping the drool off his lips as he leaned against the bed frame. "They have a challenge that says eat 1kg of steak in twenty minutes and get it for free. Mmm..." The dark alpha's eyes were sparkling like glitter.

Mibuchi shook his head at the two before giving Seijuurou a smile. "I also heard they were offering a tofu platter that showcases six different types of tofu- like sesame tofu and black bean tofu. Let's go!"

Akashi sighed again and gave them a stern look for a few seconds before relaxing his expression into a small smile and nodding. "Okay. It's almost time for dinner as well." The three kings cheered as they pretty much dragged the younger man with them as they made their way to the cafe.

Twenty minutes later, they all sat around a stylish sleek table, eating their meals.

"Ne, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi asked, taking a bite of his miso-glazed chicken salad.

"Mm?" Seijuurou hummed, putting down his phone and cutting up some green perilla tofu.

"Are you texting Kou-chan again?" Mibuchi cooed at the slight blush on his alpha captain's cheeks.

Hayama snorted, taking a huge gulp of his milk choco peanut butter whoopie pie milkshake. "Dude, you should just ask Furi out already."

Seijuurou coughed, his eyes looking off to the side. "I don't like Kouki that way." He denied.

Nebuya choked on his steak as he looked at the redhead incredulously. "You're not serious, right?"

"His jokes never were funny." Hayama pointed out. Shrinking at at the glare the redheaded alpha aimed at him, he raised his hands up in surrender. "No offense, Akashi. But really, your crush on Furi is soooooo obvious!"

"You always call and text and video chat together. And don't lie about him texting you just now- you had that smile on your face that you pretty much reserve only for Kou-chan." Mibuchi pointed out.

"You always bring him up in our conversations. And even though you don't really get close to others in our school, you would travel all the way to Tokyo and be back in that same day just to see him." Nebuya added, eating his meal again.

"And the sexual pheromones you two give off when you're around each other is just porn-inspiring. I would totally jack off to it if I didn't consider you two as my little brothers. Instead I'm just slightly grossed out but totally cheering for the both of you and will totally tease you both about it when you two eventually do DO it." Hayama winked at the redhead suggestively.

Seijuurou looked at the three of them with a stunned look on his face. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes." The three simultaneously spoke, nodding their heads in earnest.

Seijuurou took a deep breath as he played with the toppings that was on his dish- he had suddenly lost his appetite.

The others watched their captain play with his food before Mibuchi slowly spoke up, "Ne, Sei-chan? So, will you ask out Kou-chan?" He asked.

Seijuurou wore a sad smile as he shook his head. "No."

The three kings frowned at that. "Why?" Hayama questioned.

Seijuurou stabbed a piece of pickled ginger with his fork before sliding it off again. "Kouki doesn't see us in that way and I don't want to ruin our friendship by telling him my feelings."

"Akashi. I'm pretty sure that Furihata's into you too." Nebuya pointed out.

Seijuurou shook his head. "Kouki's such a beautiful person with such an amazing heart- he only sees me as a dear friend. Kouki doesn't care about money or status or appearances and without that, I'm nothing so I can't see him having romantic feelings for someone like me. I'm just lucky that I can be blessed with his friendship." He told them.

The others gave him sad looks as Mibuchi slid next to the smaller man and wrapped an arm around the redhead. "That's not true at all Sei-chan. You're more than just good looks and a wealthy family status." He told the other gently. "Sei-chan, do you remember when we all first met?"

The uncrowned kings had been friends since elementary school. Mibuchi and Nebuya had been next door neighbors so they were sort of stuck together a lot. Even though Mibuchi found him disgusting with all his burping and farting (ew!) he doted on the dark male like the mother hen he was- there was just something endearing about the dark boy. Nebuya was awkward at first around the girly boy (he was seriously shocked when he learned that Mibuchi was actually a boy). But he warmed up to the other when Mibuchi shared his bento with him when he had forgot his lunch on the bus (and Nebuya found the disgusted looks the usually pretty-faced boy would give him to be downright hilarious). These two eventually became best friends.

Then they met Hayama during fifth grade. He had just transferred into their class, midway through the school year. Hayama was actually very quiet and shy back then. Since it was the middle of the school year, friendships had already been made and Hayama found it hard to join in with the other students. It also didn't help that people thought he was a yankee due to his blonde hair (It's natural! He's part French though his face doesn't look it. He even had to show his birth certificate and baby photos to the Board of Education just to prove it). Due to this, he was mostly sitting at his desk, alone.

One day, their teacher told them to form into groups of three. Hayama chose to stay at his desk, waiting to see which people would be leftover. The only two people that were left was Mibuchi and Nebuya. Hayama noticed that most people tended to stay away from the strange duo. He heard his classmates whisper about how weird Mibuchi was ("Is he like half-boy and half-girl? God, he's so weird.") and about how scary Nebuya was ("Dude, I swear that he takes steroids or something. There's no way those muscles are natural.") 

Finding himself in a group with the strange duo, Hayama sat there as the other two began to talk to him. Mibuchi was happily showing off to Hayama the newest nail polish he bought for a bargain (isn't this shade of midnight blue AMAZING?!) while Mibuchi also began scolding Nebuya about eating his bento too early and how he would have nothing for lunch if he didn't stop. Nebuya was sneaking bites of one of his sandwiches while asking Hayama if the other wanted to join them in working out in the gym- the dark skinned man showed off his pecs and abs and whatever muscles there was on one's body.

After only five minutes around the other two, Hayama found himself doing something for the first time since he had attended the school- he smiled widely and laughed, very heartily.

From that day on, the three of them became the very best of friends. 

They attended the same middle school where they decided to join the basketball team (they were forced to join a club and chose basketball due to a coin flip). It ended up being the best decision they made as they quickly fell in love with the sport.

Together with Kiyoshi Teppei and Hanamiya Makoto, the five of them became the Uncrowned Kings (despite what others thought, the trio actually liked their nickname. "It's like we're the dark horses, ready to attack the heroes! We're totally badass!" Hayama cheerfully pointed out.)

The trio again attended the same high school as well. In their first year, their reputations easily got them onto the basketball team. The trio were all happy playing the sport they loved but there were some people who wasn't so happy about all the attention the trio got.

There was a group of third years who would say snide remarks about the trio and would give them all the dirty jobs- like picking up all the balls and sweeping the courts by themselves. The kings took the abuse all in stride (they were used to being treated as outcasts). 

But one day in the beginning of second year, someone had vandalized Mibuchi's basketball locker with hurtful, ugly and sickening words. There was even death threats and discriminating slurs imprinted on it. Even though he was used to it, Mibuchi couldn't help the few tears that slid down his cheeks as he saw his locker. He didn't even notice all the stares and whispers from the other members around him- all he saw were those hurtful words.

Hayama was furious and was shouting at anyone, screaming for the person who trashed Mibuchi's locker to show their face and get ready for a pounding. Nebuya stood by Mibuchi's side, omitting such a dark and angry alpha scent that made everyone stand a few feet away from the trio. 

When the coach and managers arrived to try stop all the commotion, a single clear voice made everyone freeze and turn to the speaker.

"What is going on here?" Hayama recognized the speaker as Akashi Seijuurou, the first year alpha from that super rich family and also somehow gotten himself the position as the school student council president even though he was only a first year. There were rumors about the heir- about how he was the captain of THE Generation of Miracles, how he was a secret model from the states (despite his height) and that the redheaded alpha was actually the devil's incarnate. 

Akashi Seijuurou didn't look amused as he was forced to repeat his question again when no one answered him the first time. Hayama spoke up then, "Someone wrote shit on Reo-nee's locker."

The redhead frowned as he took a glance at the locker. He looked away and sighed. Turning around, he walked towards the door before stoping just at the doorway. "Coach, may we take a trip to your office right now? Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi, follow as well." And with that, he left with the coach at his heels.

The trio were shocked- did that first year just address them by their first names? They've never even met or talked together before. 

Mibuchi was the first to walk towards the door, his other two friends quickly following behind him. 

When they got to their coach's office, Seijuurou and the coach was watching something on a computer screen. Noticing the trio at the door, Seijuurou gestured for them to come and watch as well.

What the trio saw on the computer was the group of third years who always bullied the trio, laughing and snickering as they spray painted and destroyed Mibuchi's locker.

"There are cameras in the locker room?" Nebuya asked in shock.

Seijuurou nodded. "Do not worry- they've only been up for the last few days. I asked my personal security team to set them up since someone has been placing disgusting objects in my own locker. Since I have my proof that it's indeed those third year behemoths, I'll immediately take the cameras down." The alpha explained, stopping the video. 

The redhead turned his heterochromatic gaze towards Mibuchi, causing the taller man to flinch. "Reo. I hope you know not to take their cruel and immature insults to heart. They are merely jealous of your basketball skills- each of your basketball skills, in fact." He added, looking at the trio before focusing back on Reo. This time, Reo didn't flinch at his stare. "And I do not see anything wrong with a basketball player wearing pink nail polish- it's not like it'll affect how you play anyway." He gave a slight smile, closer to a smirk, before turning to the coach. "Coach Shirogane. Since I intend to take the guilty third years into court, where they will most likely be taken into juvenile hall and become expelled from this institution, that means this team will lose more than half its main line up- including its team captain. As such, I humbly nominate myself as this team's new captain."

And it didn't take long for the uncrowned kings to second that nomination.

Mibuchi sighed as he hugged Seijuurou, watching as the other had stopped playing with his tofu and just stared at his plate, listening to Mibuchi's story. "Did you know Sei-chan? Our first impression of you was that the rumors were indeed true. You really were the heir of a multi-million dollar company, you had the perfect looks and grades that others would die for and you were indeed the devil's incarnate." 

Seijuurou looked down in shame, not liking to remember his old self before looking up at Mibuchi's chuckling. "But did you know Sei-chan? Just because you were like the devil before, it didn't mean you were a bad person."

"Mibuchi's right man." Hayama chirped in. "Yeah, you're a psycho sometimes. Yeah, I can act like a delinquent or Reo-nee is a bit queer or Nebuya's a muscle-headed idiot. But so fucking what? I still think we're all freaking AWESOME!" He grinned, giving Akashi a thumbs up and a wink.

Mibuchi giggled and smiled when he noticed the small smile on Seijuurou's lips and the light that returned in the redhead's eyes. "Kota-kun's right, Sei-chan. We are who we are and we are all beautiful because of it. And since I know Kouki is such a smart little marshmallow, I have no doubt that he sees the true beauty and kindness that's in your heart. So you should definitely confess your love to him- fight for your love!"

Seijuurou smiled wider as he asked a bit hesitantly. "Do you really think he likes me in that way?"

"Hell yeah! Dude, I swear I can smell his arousal from a mile away whenever he's with you!" Hayama insisted.

"Kota-kun!" Mibuchi scolded the blonde. "Anyway, I'm sure Kou-chan feels the same about you. And if he doesn't, don't worry- Kou-chan's the type of person who would still be friends with you. And we'll be there to kiss your wounds!" He assured the alpha.

"Don't you mean 'lick his wounds'?" Hayama corrected.

Mibuchi scrunched his nose as he shuddered. "God no. Ew. That's gross." 

Seijuurou smiled warmly at his three friends and nodded. "Thank you all for your encouragement. I think I will indeed confess my feelings to Kouki soon."

Nebuya sighed loudly, chewing on his second steak (he ate already finished the first one). "Okay, so since all the mushy one-on-one sentimental talk is over, are we giving suggestions on where Akashi should take Furihata to confess his feelings? Because I suggest a nice restaurant. Or that food stall near the library that sells amazing gyudon." Nebuya's mouth started to water at the thought.

Mibuchi clucked his tongue at that. "As if Sei-chan would bring Kou-chan to some dirty, generic food stall. And the fancy restaurant idea is so yesterday. Sei-chan, you should bring Kouki onto that cruise I've heard a lot about. The one that sails all over Tokyo bay and then even pauses so you guys can see the fireworks that are lit up just for the cruise." The beta sighed dreamily as he leaned his cheek on his hand. "So romantic."

"No! Furi would definitely enjoy the amusement park more! It's like the ultimate dating spot. You guys would have so much fun and you could even share your first kiss on the Ferris wheel- that's every woman's (and secretly man's) dream!" Hayama insisted.

Mibuchi scoffed. "That's a horrible idea. It common fact that couples who go on dates at the amusement park have an 95% chance of breaking up in the future. That would be horrible for Sei-chan and Kou-chan."

Hayama snorted. "That rumor is just a load of bull. Amazement parks are awesome no matter what. Your cruise idea is so cheesy I could make tens jars of dip with it!"

Mibuchi make a sound of indignation. "My cruise is NOT cheesy. It's sweet and would show Kou-chan how much Sei-chan loves him."

Hayama crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the taller man in challenge. "Wanna bet that my amusement park date would totally trample over your dumb cruise?"

Mibuchi smirked. "You're on."

"My restaurant idea would totally topple both your ideas." Nebuya finally joined in, scarfing down the triple decker burger he had now ordered.

Seijuurou merely sat back, smiling as he watched his three friend squabble about whose date would win Kouki over. Feeling grateful for having such caring friends, the alpha began to mentally create the date plan with Kouki and how he was going to confess his feelings.

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

 

Kouki merely blinked at the trio as he listened to their story. He was actually pretty warmed at the fact that his mate had such good and caring friends and how much they had approved of them dating. Also, Kouki was happy to finally get some of the background story about the uncrowned kings and how they met Seijuurou.

"Ah, so the dates that Sei took me on before we dated were your ideas." Kouki said, looking thoughtful. During the end of the story, the cupcakes were finally cooled down so the group moved their conversation to the kitchen. After giving the trio a refill of their drinks and a plate of mochi and rice crackers to snack on, Kouki started mixing the raspberry frosting for the cupcakes.

Hayama grinned widely as he nodded. "Yup! So, captain told us he took our advice and took you on each of the dates we suggested but he refused to tell us what happened or which date won you over." The blonde pouted as he remembered Akashi's tight lips when they had asked him.

"That's right Kou-chan. Since you're here now, please tell us how you starting dating. Please?" Mibuchi pleaded, looking up at Kouki.

"Yeah, Pllleeeeaaasssseeee? I seriously bet 5000 yen on this!" Hayama begged, putting his hands up in a plea.

"It was my restaurant idea that won you over, right?" Nebuya added, chewing on a red bean mochi.

Kouki bit his lips. "I don't know if I should..." He trailed off as he mixed together cream cheese and butter in a bowl. When it was nicely mixed, the brunette reached across the counter for some confectioner's sugar.

"Please?" The uncrowned kings all begged.

Kouki looked at their pleading faces and his resolve definitely weakened at that. He sighed as he finally conceded. "Okay. I guess it's fine if you guys know."

The trio cheered. "Yes!" Hayama pumped his fist in the air.

Kouki sighed again. "Well...the first place Sei took me on before we began dating was on the cruise that you were talking about Reo-nee."

Mibuchi cheered. "As expected- Sei-chan liked my idea the most!"

Hayama scowled, upset that his date plan wasn't first. "I bet it sucked anyway- right Furi? You probably got seasick or something."

Mibuchi huffed. "The cruise must have been absolutely wonderful- ne, Kou-chan?" 

Kouki gave a sheepish look as Hayama and Mibuchi glared at each other. "Actually, the cruise started off really well. It was my first time on a ship and the view was so beautiful! But, um..." He started to trail off.

"What happened?" Nebuya asked, watching Kouki advert his eyes away from them. 

"While me and Sei were waiting for our meals to arrive, our ship accidentally got hit by a smaller yacht filled with some drunk rich kids. It was total mayhem and we all ended up having to jump ship before it sank underwater. Between the ambulances, police, and hysterical kids who ended up being too young to even be drinking...well, we ended up having to cut our date short." Kouki told them.

Mibuchi looked horrified. "Oh my god."

Hayama on the other hand looked completely amazed and excited. "That's so COOL! That's way better than anything I could ever think to happen on a date- I wish I was there!"

Kouki smiled wearily. "You really don't. The place was so chaotic and there were a lot of people screaming and crying and everything. One of the kids even tried to escape and snatched one of the policeman's guns. I got a headache when we went home." Kouki grimaced as he remembered the scene.

Hayama's eyes widened even more at that. "Awesome."

"The cruise wasn't romantic at all!" Mibuchi whined. Kouki moved closer to the tall man and rubbed his shoulder consolingly, reaching for the jar of raspberry jam as well.

"So since that date was an obvious fail, where did Akashi take you next?" Nebuya butted in, changing the subject. The dark-skinned alpha tried to sneakily steal a cupcake from the racks but Kouki caught the movement and hit Nebuya with the end of his spoon covered in raspberry frosting. Nebuya yelped but moved away from the cupcakes and began licking off the frosting that had splattered on him (Mibuchi looked disgusted at this).

Kouki thought for a moment before saying, "The next place Sei took me to was to a restaurant for dinner. Ah, Reo-nee can you grab me the raspberries from the fridge?" With the raspberries, Kouki began to crush them with a knife and folded them into his pink frosting.

"Yes!" Nebuya cheered.

"What the hell?!" Hayama cried.

"Anyway, Sei took me to some high-class French restaurant." Kouki told them.

"Fancy." Hayama snorted. He was still sour that his date plan was last. "So let me guess- you weren't used to all the fancy-smanciness of the restaurant and it was totally awkward?" The blonde guessed.

Kouki shook his head. "Nope. Actually, Sei had taken me to many restaurants before that one. I really used to be so awkward at first since the restaurants would be intimidating, but I ended up getting used to them and only focused on the food and Sei himself." He said proudly. With the frosting done, Kouki started to scoop it inside his piping bag.

"So what happened? How did captain confess to you?" Nebuya asked, looking very interested as he paused on his eating.

"Actually, he didn't get the chance to confess to me. What happened was that since I didn't know French and the whole menu was in French, Sei offered to order for me- which I was grateful for. But one of the dishes Sei ordered was some sort of surf and turf entree."

"You didn't like it?" Hayama frowned.

Kouki shook his head. "No, I enjoyed it. I liked it a lot. But halfway through the dish, my stomach started to hurt and I started to feel really sick. When Sei asked the waiter what was in the dish, they replied that there were clams and oysters in the stuffing inside the beef. And I'm allergic to shellfish."

Mibuchi, finally done crying over his failed date plan, widened his eyes at Kouki's words. "Oh no."

"Yeah. I had to go home immediately when I started to get severe stomach cramps and was on the verge of messing myself. The ride home was horrible- shellfish really messes with my stomach and...ughhh- it was seriously one of the most embarrassing moments of my life!" Kouki moaned before squealing as he messed up on the piping of one of the cupcakes. Kouki grumbled as he wiped the frosting off the cupcake and started piping again.

Nebuya groaned. "Dammit. That means I'm out 5000 yen!"

Hayama grinned as he hopped up and down. "Aha! So since they almost drowned on the cruise date and Kouki pretty much farted on the restaurant date-" Kouki squeaked in embarrassment at that. "- that means that my amusement park plan was the one where Akashi confessed his feelings for Furi! I win!" He cheered as he began to dance.

Mibuchi interrupted Hayama's mini celebratory dance. "Wait a minute, Kota-kun. Let's hear what Kouki has to say about it before you start counting your money."

"Well, Sei did take me to an amusement park as well but he didn't confess to me there neither." Kouki admitted.

Hayama froze and looked at Kouki. "Huh? What does that mean?"

"Well, at the amusement park we ate alot of the foods there since Sei had never tried them before and was interested. Afterwards, we went on some of the rides." Kouki explained.

Hayama paled. "Oh god- you guys ate BEFORE going on the rides?" Mibuchi and Nebuya also wore horrified looks in their faces.

Kouki grimaced but nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't think it was a big deal since I would always do that whenever I went to the amusement park before. I don't get motion-sickness, you see."

Hayama now looked confused. "Then what went wrong with your date then if you didn't get sick during it?"

"I didn't get sick. But apparently that was Sei's first time at an amusement park and he had never gone on a roller coaster before." Kouki said sheepishly.

Hayama's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Yes." Kouki sighed. "The first ride we went on was the most popular ride there- it was long with lots of turns and spins and twists. Also the seats were the type that spun on their own and there was a drop at a sharp 90 degree angle near the end. It was really fun but Sei was really green when the ride was over."

"Dude, don't tell me he puked on the ride?" Hayama still looked in disbelief.

Kouki eyes shifted away. "Not on the ride. I managed to get him off and as soon as his feet were on the ground, that's when he got sick." The omega paused for a second before adding. "I had to buy another shirt at the gift shop."

"Akashi Seijuurou actually vomited." Hayama said in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Sei didn't feel well." Kouki said slowly.

"Really?" Hayama questioned, still unbelieving.

Kouki sighed in exasperation. "Sei is a human being too, you know."

Hayama snorted. "I question that sometimes."

Mibuchi made a noise of sympathy. "Poor Kou-chan. I would know what to do if my date vomited all over me."

"It's fine! I was too busy worrying over Sei than a shirt that could be easily replaced." Kouki told them.

Nebuya shook his head. "Man, you're a good person Furihata. And you must really love Akashi if you stayed with him even after he puked on you. A lesser man would have ran." He complimented.

Hayama groaned as he sunk into his chair, pouting. "That means I lost the bet too." He groaned, gulping down the rest of his juice and shoving his face with crackers.

"Wait, so if none of our dates worked out, then how did you and Sei-chan get together, Kou-chan?" Mibuchi asked.

A soft smile appeared on Kouki's lips.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Ughhh....I don't get it." Kouki moaned, dropping his head on the book in front of him. He could hear the person next to him chuckling.

"Would you like me to explain it again, Kouki?" Seijuurou offered, reaching out his hand to ruffle the brunette's already messy hair.

Kouki was pretty much purring at the feel of the other's fingers through his hair. It was so warm. "I'm sorry, Sei. You already had to explain it to me twice already. I'm just really hopeless when it comes to Science." Kouki sighed, upset.

Seijuurou slid his hand off the other's hair and slowly gave Kouki's back a few comforting pats. "Nonsense, Kouki. Nothing is hopeless- you just need to put in a bit more effort into it and you'll surely be able to answer all the questions." The alpha assured him.

Kouki chuckled darkly at that. "Whoever discovered Science was probably very sadistic and loved torturing others." He muttered. He heard Seijuurou laughed once more- the redhead's laugh making Kouki sigh.

"Why don't we take another break then, Kouki? Would you like an cupcake?" Sei offered, holding one of the green tea cupcakes that Kouki had baked for their picnic.

It was time for one of their 'study dates' that the pair would hold sometimes. Seijuurou insisted that they schedule some study time during their weekends- especially when he saw Kouki's science test scores. It was Kouki's idea for them to take their studying to the park that day- if he had to suffer through Science, maybe some fresh air, a nice picnic and a friendly basketball match during breaks would help.

It ended up being a good idea- Kouki had made bentos to share and when Kouki started getting too frustrated with his assignment, the pair would take a short break to play some basketball. Despite the science homework, Kouki was having a great time.

Biting into the cupcake, Kouki peeked over the other's shoulder. "What assignment is that?"

Seijuurou looked up and gave him a small smile as he reached over to wipe some pink frosting off Kouki's cheek- making the omega blush a nice red. "It's just an essay that was assigned by my english teacher. I have to discuss the chauvinistic views of males over females shown in literature from the 19th-20th century. I'm almost done- I estimate about two more paragraphs and then all I'll need is to edit it." He explained.

Kouki pouted at the redhead, making Seijuurou smile wider at his cuteness. "Not fair. I love literature- even if it's in english! Can we switch assignments?" He pleaded.

The alpha grinned. "Are you saying you're condoning yourself with cheating?" He asked teasingly.

Kouki gave him a sharp nod. "If it means that I don't have to suffer through science, then yes. Yes I am." He said gravely.

Seijuurou looked more amused as he reached over to lightly flick the other's nose. "That's bad, Kouki. Now come here and let me help you with your assignment, alright?" The redhead gestured the other to sit closer to him as he reached for Kouki's book. The omega groaned again but moved to sit by the other as he began to read out the question once more.

After almost an hour later, there were both finally done with all their assignments (Seijuurou had finished forty minutes ago but he patiently helped Kouki out with the rest of his Science assignment). 

Kouki let out whoop as he dropped down onto their blanket and stretched out his stiff limbs. "Thank you Kamisama! The torture is finally over!" He cried happily.

Seijuurou laughed at the other's actions- the brunette was truly adorable. "I'm happy that you survived the 'torture' Kouki."

Kouki beamed up at the other. "I couldn't have done it without you, Sei! Thank you so much for helping me."

Seijuurou smiled gently in return. "It was no problem at all, Kouki. I'm always happy to help you in any way I can." He told the other.

Kouki grinned brightly at that as he looked up at the clear blue sky up above. "Haaaahhh....I'm really grateful to you though. Not just today, but for everything, Sei." Kouki said quietly, a wistful look on his face and he started to feel sleepy as he watched the fluffy clouds move across the sky. "God, I really am in love with you..." He sighed, giving a small yawn. Kouki closed his eyes a bit, feeling really relaxed. When his previous words finally hit him, Kouki's eyes immediately opened as he shot up and looked at the redhead beside him.

It was the first time Kouki saw Seijuurou looked so flabbergasted- it would be almost hilarious if the omega himself wasn't feeling so horrified right now.

They both didn't say anything, opting to just stare at one another. Finally, Kouki looked down, insecurity creeping up in him. It was too late to take back his words now. He had no choice but to confess the hidden feelings he had on the alpha for a while now. 

Taking a deep breath, Kouki opened his mouth. "For these past months, I've really enjoyed hanging out and spending time with you. I don't really have lots of friends so I'm even more grateful that you became my friend. But for the last month or so...I realized that I don't want to be friends anymore- WAIT! No- please don't look like that." Kouki immediately waved his hands at Seijuurou, seeing the alpha's hurt look. "God, that came out wrong. See? This is why my previous confessions never turned out well. Ah! But this confession is probably- no definitely going to be my last and most important!" Kouki muttered. Taking a deep breath, Kouki looked straight at Seijuurou.

"I don't want to be friends anymore because I want to be MORE. I want to be your best friend, the person who you can confide in and trust. But most importantly, I want to become your boyfriend." Kouki blushed but he didn't feel as insecured anymore because Seijuurou's face held a cherry red blush as well. "I'm in love with you, Sei...Seijuurou. Getting the chance to know you, the chance to spend time with you...I loved it all. I loved it so much that I want more of it. I'm not much of a greedy person but is it okay if I ask for more of your time? No, actually...can I have all of you? I'm sorry if it sounds lame, but in exchange of yourself, I'll give you all of me too. I may not be much, but it's all I have to offer and-" Kouki gasped when he suddenly found his lips locked together with another pair of lips.

Kouki sat still for a few seconds before slowly closing his eyes and returning the kiss. Seijuurou's lips were very soft, gentle but eager against his own. The kiss itself was very sweet and Kouki swore that he could get very intoxicated by the alpha's spicy cinnamon-y scent. 

When they both pulled away, they both smiled shyly at one another. After a while, Kouki finally spoke, "That was my first kiss." Well, technically Kouki had kissed both a girl and guy during middle school- but since they weren't considered serious, Kouki didn't count them.

Seijuurou's eyes softened as he said, "I would apologize, but that was also my first kiss as well. And I don't regret it."

Kouki smiled. "Me neither." Looking down when he felt Seijuurou holding his hand, Kouki's heart was seriously about to burst out of his chest at any moment. "So...will you go out with me?" He asked sheepishly.

The alpha chuckled at the brunette's cuteness. "Kouki, technically we've already been 'going out' for months now." He pointed out.

Kouki laughed as he nodded. "Right. So...do you wanna kiss again?" He asked eagerly, looking up at the redhead with grin.

Seijuurou smirked as he pulled the brunette into his arms. "Now how can I deny my boyfriend anything, hm?" And with that, he pulled HIS Kouki into another kiss- and many more after that.

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

 

"Awwwwwww....that's so sweet!" Mibuchi squealed, twisting in his chair with his hands over his warm blushing cheeks.

"All this time I always thought it was the captain who confessed to you. Who would have thought that it was the other way around?" Hayama grinned, patting the other on the back. "Way to go, Furi!"

"Congrats." Nebuya said absently before letting out a large belch. "Haahh....you could make a fortune off these." He moaned, grabbing another cupcake and shoving it in his face. Halfway through the story, Kouki decided to give pity to the hungry look on Nebuya's face as he piped the cupcakes and after placing a square of chocolate on top of the cupcakes, he gave some to the dark-skinned alpha. Thank goodness Kouki had made extra cupcakes.

"Disgusting." Mibuchi shuttered at Nebuya's grossness. Smiling back at Kouki, he sighed, "A picnic at the park is so classic and simple. So romantic! It's so perfect for a love confession and your first kiss! Awwww....I wish I could have that!" The beta pouted. "My first kiss was during middle school. It happened backstage during a school play with one of the backstage crew members. The guy slobbered so much it was like kissing a fountain. Yuck!" Mibuchi shivered at the memory.

"My first kiss was during first year high school- I dated the girl for a month before we broke up. She said I didn't pay enough attention to her and that I had no manners." Nebuya shrugged, not caring as he chugged down more juice that Kouki had poured for him.

"You don't have manners." Mibuchi grimaced as Nebuya let out another long belch.

"What about you, Hayama?" Kouki asked, surprised when he saw the blonde blush.

"Kota-kun hasn't kissed anyone yet." Mibuchi answered for him, patting the other on the back.

Hayama choked, glaring at his tall friend. "Don't just say it out loud, Reo-nee! Besides, I'm just waiting for the right person. Speaking of..." He looked at Kouki. "Hey Furi, that black-haired guy on your team- the funny one with the eagle-something. Is he taken or what?" He asked, looking intense.

Kouki's eyes widened as he realized who Hayama was talking about. "Ah, you mean Izuki-senpai? Wait, you think his puns are funny?" He asked, looking at the other in disbelief.

Hayama grinned as he nodded, "They're freaking hilarious, man! I wanted to hear more during practice, but I never got the chance since Izuki was too far away." He frowned.

Kouki blinked at that. "Well, I don't think he's dating anyone at the moment. But I don't know if he's into guys." 

"It's fine. With the awesome pick up lines I got online, I'll definitely get him to go out with me." Hayama said confidently.

"Pick-up lines?" Kouki muttered to himself. But if Hayama truly liked his senpai (and especially his senpai's horrible puns) then Kouki wished them both luck.

"Okay, I think it's time we all leave now- we've been gone for almost an hour and Sei is most definitely worried about us right now." Mibuchi told them, getting up and placing his dishes in the sink.

Kouki got up as well. "You guys go on ahead- I need to wash the dishes and I haven't even bathed yet-"

"Nonsense, Kouki. We'll all go together. And since we came here unannounced, let's us do the dishes while you go upstairs and freshen yourself up. It'll be much quicker that way." Mibuchi waved him off, slapping away Nebuya's hand as he tried to grab another cupcake.

"Yeah- besides, we need you there so Akashi won't kill us for skipping practice." Hayama pointed out to him.

Kouki tried to argue, but eventually gave in and went to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, a newly showered Kouki came downstairs and saw the uncrowned kings lounging around his living room. He could see that all the dishes were washed and put away.

"I told nii-san that we're going already. Just let me get some cupcakes to bring-" Mibuchi interrupted Kouki.

"Don't worry about it, Kou-chan! I packed up the rest of the cupcakes and I even made a little box so you could give them to Sei-chan. And I left some cupcakes for your brother as well!" Mibuchi winked at the omega.

Kouki blushed as he took the bag and looked at the huge container of cupcakes and one nicely packed box of cupcakes with a red ribbon tied on top. "Thank you, Reo-nee." Kouki said softly.

Mibuchi smiled before getting a good look at Kouki before chuckling. "Kou-chan, even though it's adorable, I don't think you should wear that outside.

Kouki was confused as he looked down at his outfit- a pale yellow and green striped shirt and some shorts. The brunette blushed when he finally noticed that he still had the red blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was still dealing with his 'nesting instincts' due to the upcoming heat and he didn't want to take off the blanket that brought him comfort.

Hayama watched Kouki sadly take off his blanket before he remembered something. "Wait, Furi! I got you something that might help with the whole nesting thing!" Digging into his bag, Hayama pulled out Akashi's jersey and handed it to Kouki.

Kouki brightened up immediately as he recognized his mate's jersey. He immediately put it on and purred happily at the spicy cinnamon-y scent that engulfed him. The other three watched the adorable omega with grins.

"Okay, let's hit the road!" Nebuya called out, heading out the door.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"And where have you three been?" Seijuurou's deadly voice made the uncrowned kings freeze in their tracks as they walked into the gym. The look on their captain's face was full of anger and punishment.

Before anyone could say anything, Kouki popped his head out from where he had been standing behind Nebuya and waved his hand, smiling at his alpha. "Hi Sei!"

All anger that was on Seijuurou's face evaporated and was immediately replaced by a bright smile. "Kouki." He said, sounding happy and surprised.

Before Kouki could go to the redheaded captain, his own coach stomped towards Kouki and glared at him, her hand on her hips. "And can you explain to me why you have been absent all day, Furi? And with no explanation beforehand?" Riko demanded.

Kouki shrinked away from his angry coach before explaining to her about his broken phone, his upcoming heat and nesting and the uncrowned king's visit. At the end of his explanation, Riko had calmed down and just shook her head at him. "Okay, I understand. But next time, I need you to tell me or someone on the team if you plan on being absent- you can email if your phone is broken, okay?" Riko smiled when the brunette agreed and ruffled the other's hair. "Do you feel well enough to practice or...?" In class, Riko learned that a nesting omega's body would be weaker and their mind would be more frazzled and more distracted- especially the closer their heat was. Since Kouki was the only omega on the team, Riko had to take into account his heats and had to adjust his practice regimen because of them.

Kouki shook his head. "I don't think I can practice today. Also, I won't be in school this week- I'll be back next week, after my heat. I'm sorry Coach." Kouki apologized, bowing down. Riko waved it off, saying it was fine.

"Yo, Furi! You planning on joining the enemy or something?" Kouki turned and saw one of his best friends, Kawahara grinning at him. His other best friend, Fukuda, hit Kawahara on the head before winking at Kouki and gesturing towards his clothes. Kouki blushed when he realized that he was still wearing Seijuurou's jersey.

Kouki jumped when two arms wrapped themselves around him, but he immediately recognized the familiar spicy cinnamon-y scent. Turning around, Kouki sighed happily against his alpha's chest, burrowing his face in.

"Kouki, you had me worried." Seijuurou lightly scolded him, hugging the other tightly as he took in the omega's sweet marshmallow scent. He had overheard Kouki's conversation with his coach and knew why the other had been absent.

"I'm sorry, Sei." Kouki mumbled, leaning up to give the other a small apology kiss.

"Let's go shopping for your new phone tomorrow, hm?" Seijuurou gave Kouki another kiss, longer this time. Kouki nodded before closing his eyes and kissing each other once again. The omega was so comfortable and happy right now that he didn't even care that everyone was watching them.

"Kagami-kun, any wider and your mouth can fit a whole army of flies in it." Kuroko commented, looking at Serin's ace looking downright shocked at the kissing couple in front of him.

"Wha-?! Huh?! Akashi and Furihata? Together?!" Kagami stammered, looking around frantically. Why was he the only one freaking out about this? "Furihata's bonded with Akashi?! Am I the only one who didn't know about this?!"

Kuroko rolled his eyes, though his face still managed to stay blank. "Apparently so."

Kagami turned to Kawahara and Fukuda and Kawahara grinned back. "Of course we knew- we're his best friends! Furi told us first, of course!"

Riko rolled her eyes as she hit Kagami on the head with her clipboard. "Bakagami. Why am I surprised that an idiot like you didn't even recognize the scent that's always on Furi?" Riko herself instantly recognized the scent on Kouki when the brunette first announced to the team that he was an omega and that he had bonded with someone. Riko admits that she wasn't 100% certain it was Seijuurou, but became certain as soon as she smelled Seijuurou scent that day (which had also had some of Furi's scent mixed in as well). 

"Coach Aida took me aside before practice and gave me a stern warning about taking care of Kouki. If I recall, she told me she would put me in a Boston-crab hold if I ever made Kouki cry." Seijuurou added, looking calmed and relaxed for the first time that day with his arm still wrapped around his mate by his side.

"And I mean it." Riko said sternly.

"What the hell!!" Kagami threw his arms in the air.

"Kagami, even we figured it out- I mean, there's not many scents that smell like cinnamon and a library. And Akashi even smells like Furi!" Koganei piped in, shaking his head at his kouhai as Mitobe smiled encouragingly at Kouki, who smiled shyly back at his senpai.

Kagami swerved his head at the couple and looked at Kouki. "Furihata! How could you date the enemy?!"

"Enemy?" Izuki whispered to Tsuichda, grinning. Kuroko sighed- he guessed that Kagami still wasn't over the whole scissors incident yet.

"Kagami. I apologize greatly for our first meeting. But I must say, I did expect you to dodge like you had so I had no doubt you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Seijuurou told him.

Kagami grimaced but still narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't make it better. And anyway, how the hell did the two of you even get close? You two are total opposites!"

"Opposites do attract, Taiga-kun~" Mibuchi sighed dreamily. Kagami backed away from him, clearly grossed out.

"Oh! I made cupcakes for everyone. Here." Kouki dug into his bag and held up the container of green and pink cupcakes. His teammates cheered as they thanked Kouki and began devouring his treats. "I made these for you, Sei." Kouki said shyly, giving the box of cupcakes to his mate.

Seijuurou grinned as he gave Kouki another kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Kouki. I'm sure they'll taste delicious."

"May the frosting be with you." Izuki said, holding up his cupcake. The rest of his team groaned at him.

Hayama laughed widely at Izuki's pun as he shuffled closer to his crush. "Here, Izuki- I had some cupcakes at Furi's house so you can have this." He handed Izuki his cupcake.

Izuki brightened as he took the cupcake. "Trying to seduce me with milk, cream and butter, eh? How dairy~" 

Hayama burst out laughing. "You're really funny, Izuki-kun."

Izuki sparkled at that. "Really? You have a great sense of humor then!" Seirin's beta cutie (dubbed by coach's father) was happy that someone other than his family members appreciated and enjoyed his puns.

"Yup! Hey, so can I ask some directions?" The blonde asked him.

Izuki looked confused. "To where? The restroom?"

Hayama shook his head. "Nope. Can I have directions to your heart?" He added a saucy wink.

Izuki grinned, a blush on his cheeks. "So, you plan on being my studmuffin to my cupcake then?" Hayama grinned widely, turning around to give Kouki a thumbs up before turning back to Izuki as they started exchanging bad pick-up lines and worst puns.

Kouki shook his head, but he was happy for the blonde and his senpai. They truly were made for one another.

"Ahh...love is in the air, huh." Kiyoshi commented, smiling happily at everyone. He had returned from America a month ago and even though his surgery was a success, he was still recovering and going through rehabilitation- with Riko making sure he do only light practices and taking constant breaks.

"Okay, now that Kagami is finished making a fool of himself and before the two idiots there start making everyone's ears bleed, let's continue with practice!" Riko shouted blowing her whistle as she headed back to the bench. 

Seijuurou sat out the next match, opting to stay with his bond mate. He had indeed been very worried about his missing omega earlier, so when he saw the brunette come with his teammates, he was extremely happy (and his alpha purred in delight at the fact that his mate was wearing his jersey).

After informing his school and his father about missing the next few days due to his mate's upcoming heat, Sei hung up his phone and hugged his mate closer to him (Kouki's pre-heat tendencies were acting up again and he had climbed onto his alpha's lap and snuggled closer to the other for comfort- which Seijuurou was perfectly fine with).

"How are you feeling, love?" Seijuurou asked, scenting his mate to calm the omega's frazzled nerves.

"Better. I'm glad you're here." Kouki sighed. He hated the days before his heat- but with his mate near him, it made the preheat symptoms bearable. "I'm sorry for worrying you again, Sei." Kouki apologized, tearing off a piece of his cupcake and feeding it to the other.

Seijuurou chewed and swallowed the cupcake before saying, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." 

Kouki nodded before taking a bite of cupcake himself. "Remember the last time I made these cupcakes?"

Seijuurou smiled warmly as he leaned in to kiss some of the frosting off Kouki's cheeks. "How could I forget? It was the day where you confessed your love to me." He answered smugly.

Kouki pouted as he slapped the other on the arm. "And you confessed to me right after too!"

Seijuurou chuckled as he hugged the other tighter. "Of course. I remember waiting for the right moment to confess my love to you- planning it carefully so the moment would be perfect. But in the end you ended up surprisingly me by confessing first. I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't say it first actually." He admitted.

Kouki leaned up and gave the other a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry for ruining your plans, Sei." He apologized.

Seijuurou smiled as he shook his head. "I would never change that day for the world. "He assured the other. Suddenly, a sly grin appeared on his face as he added, "And all it means is that since you got the first confession, that means I get to have the proposal. I'll be twice more prepared this time." The alpha's grin widened when he heard his omega gasp.

And before Kouki could comment on that, Seijuurou sealed Kouki's lips with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should have cut this down more- make it shorter, but I didn't want to leave anything out- Rakuzan is just epic like that ;) The next story in the series is about our Freshmen Trio! How did Kouki's friends take to their shy bestie getting together with the 'Evil Emperor'?


End file.
